Un Camino
by dbssdb
Summary: One shoot de Hitsugaya para el concurso de su FC


**Un camino**

Su expresión lo decía todo... sumido en sus pensamientos miraba directamente hacia las ventanas al no ser capaz de posar su mirada durante más de unos segundos en el centro de la sala. Aquélla sala blanca y sobria...

-Hinamori...

El Capitán de la Décima División Toushiro Hitsugaya estaba enfrente de ella, apoyado en el marco de la puerta con su siempre seria expresión. Nadie podía comprender lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ésos momentos.

¿Cómo pudo haber acabado todo así? Desde que comenzó la revuelta supo que algo terrible iba a ocurrir, podía presentirlo, pero se equivocó con Gin. No, no se equivocó... más bien no supo ver más allá de esos ojos inexcrutables. El capitán de la Tercera Divión fué siempre su principal sospechoso, la idea de que podiera haberle hecho algo a ella le cegó por completo, tanto que fué incapáz de protegerla. Y ahora se encontraba allí, en frente de una cama donde reposaba la persona que tanto apreciaba, la persona que desgraciadamente no sabía si iba a vivir o a morir...

-Lucha Hinamori... no te rindas... no te dejes derrotar como hice yo- Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Había rememorado ése fatídico día en sus pesadillas las últimas noches, la imagen de Hinamori descansando sobre un charco de sangre frente a él no podía borrarse de sus recuerdos, nunca lograría olvidarla al igual que no podría olvidar como fué incapaz de hacer nada por vengarla.

Y pensar que llegó a imaginar por un instante en que podría controlar la situación... en que sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo... nada más lejos de la realidad.

-¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora?

Abrió léntamente los ojos y se sobresaltó.

-Has sido tu ¿verdad? Éste no es momento.

-Éste ES el momento...

La poderosa voz resono entre las grandes paredes de hielo, conocía ése lugar, el inmenso castillo de hielo, luminoso y volumétrico escondido en lo más profundo de su alma. Era su mundo interior, el hogar de Hyourinmaru.

-¿Para qué me has traido aquí? Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos.

-Por éso mismo. Desde que lograste comunicarte conmigo hasta ahora únicamente lo has hecho para hacerte más fuerte. Luchar, mejorar... pero, ¿qué hay de ti? Sabes que puedo ver en lo más profundo de tu alma.

-Entonces no te metas, éstos últimos dias... no es algo de lo que me apetezca hablar.

-¡No me interesa!- La temible voz de Hyourinmaru se escuchó con una gran intensidad propagada por las altas paredes de hielo -Eres mi portador, te respeto igual que tú a mi, puedo hacer frente a tus enemigos pero sólo tú puedes hacer frente a tus pesadillas.

Hitsugaya miró al suelo en silencio, entonces comenzó a escuchar numerosos murmullos a su alrededor. Algo estaba cambiando, las paredes de hielo ahora mostraban como si de un espejismo se tratase algunas de las imágenes que no habían cesado de repetirse en su cabeza los últimos dias.

-Éste lugar está en tu alma, éstas paredes reflejan todos tus pensamientos, hazles frente.

El joven shinigami adoptó una expresión seria y se fijó en la pared justo en frente suya. Recordaba aquél dia, fué su cumpleaños, Hinamori, Matsumoto... y Aizen... ése dia mientras observaba los fuegos artificiales en el tejado de la División fué uno de los más felices de su estancia en la Sociedad de Almas. ¿Por qué tuvo que ocurrir todo éso? Su mirada se centró en el ex-capitán de la quinta división. La imagen fué cambiando hasta mostrar el rostro cruel que vió por última vez... aquél que asesino sin piedad a la persona que más apreciaba.

-Aizen... ¡apártalo de mi vista!

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque no pudiste derrotarlo?

-No... porque cada vez que le recuerdo pienso en cómo es todo ahora, pienso en que no se que debo hacer...

-Entonces enfréntate a tus temores, eres poderoso, muy poderoso, pero debes madurar para algunas cosas.

-¿Qué sabrás tú?

-Entonces demuestrame quién eres, vuelve al lugar donde ocurrió todo y enfrentate a la realidad. Sólo así podrás saber qué es lo que debes hacer.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba de nuevo en la pequeña habitación donde descansaba Hinamori. La miró de nuevo y con una expresión de culpa abandonó la habitación.

El Chuuou-yonjyuroku-shitsu, la Cámara Central de los 46, el Capitán cruzó la puerta con una mirada sombría, los cuerpos muertos de los sabios habían sido retirados pero aún se respiraba un desagradable ambiente del lugar. Los recuerdos de su última visita llegaban a su mente mientras caminaba léntamente observándolo todo a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo que no sabía qué era.

-Vuelve a donde ocurrió todo, así sabras qué debes hacer- ¿Qué pretendía Hyourinmaru cuando le dijo éso? ¿Se refería a éste lugar?

Minutos más tarde llegó a la zona residencial, recordaba muy bien ése lugar. No habían tocado la zona de la batalla, la mantenían intacta hasta que llegase un grupo de shinigamis que se encargaría de buscar alguna pista sobre Aizen y Gin. Podía ver las manchas resecas de su sangre... y mucha agua alrededor debido al hielo ya descongelado que creó su bankai.

Batalla... ¿acaso se le podía llamar así a su actuación? no había sido capaz aún de perdonarse su actuación contra aquél asesino, no por el hecho de no haber podido ni tan siquiera herirle, sino porque no pudo vengar a Hinamori... Y allí estaba, justo al final de las escaleras que conducían a una de las viviendas, el charco de sangre sobre el que reposaba ella cuando la encontró. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, la rabia y la impotencia eran los sentimientos que más primaron en él en aquél desafortunado momento.

-Tienes razón... ¿cómo pude haber ganado cuando mi único impulso era la rabia? estaba cegado...

Miraba la guarda de su zampakutou como si tratara de dirigirse a ella. Y entonces vió algo en el suelo, un pequeño brazalete con la insignia de fukutaicho perteneciente a la quinta división. Evidentemente pertenecía a Hinamori...

Lo observó con la expresión seria, allí, en aquél lugar que desprendía muerte y desolación, recordó los esfuerzos que ella hizo para alcanzar sus sueños, recordó al gran aprecio que sentía por ella, y recordó también a Matsumoto, su expresión perdida aquélla misma mañana antes de que llegara Kira, ella también había sufrido mucho por culpa de Gin. Por primera vez tras su derrota en ése mismo lugar, su cara mostró firmeza y determinacion.

-Yo... yo se lo que debo hacer. Protegeré, no volveré a dejarme derrotar de éste modo. Y sea como sea, les devolveré todo el dolor que han causado.

El Sol ya se ponía, Matsumoto Rangiku, teniente de la Décima División se apretaba fuertemente la cabeza con sus manos.

-Aaaaarg... he bebido demasiado...

Acababa de despertar de un pequeño sueño después de pasar toda la tarde bebiendo sake junto con Kira y Hisagi. Mientras trataba de recordar todo lo que había sucedido aquélla tarde la imagen de su Capitán vino a su mente.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? Es extraño que no esté en su despacho trabajando... es tan aplicado...

Preguntó en el cuartel de la Cuarta División pero al parecer ya había abandonado la habitación de Hinamori unas horas atrás, dentro de su División tampoco le habían visto en todo el dia. Sólo se le ocurría un lugar al que ir.

Era ya de noche y las estrellas brillaban con intensidad. El Capitán Hitsugaya se encontraba sentado en el tejado de la Décima División mirando fijamente al frente.

-Asi que estaba aquí Capitan- La Teniente le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos aquí Matsumoto? Hinamori y Aizen nos acompañaban entonces.

-¿Cómo lo iba a olvidar? Supongo que eran tiempos más felices.

-Matsumoto... ¿cómo estás? Se que tenías bastente afecto por Gin.

-Ah, éso- Dijo tratando de restarle importancia -Hay cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse ahora.

-Voy a hacerme más fuerte- Dijo con seriedad mientras se incorporaba. No permitiré que algo así vuelva a ocurrir y te juro que haré pagar a los responsables de lo ocurrido.

Matsumoto se sorprendió por la determinación que reflejaba el rostro de su Capitán, esa expresion... infundaba una gran confianza... justo lo que había necesitado ella los últimos dias.

-Entonces déjeme estar a su lado. Yo también voy a hacerme más fuerte... y pienso llegar hasta el final.

-Gracias... Matsumoto.

Ambos se sentaron y observaron el firmamento. Unas gotas de lluvia descendieron del cielo y pocos metros antes de aterrizar sobre ellos se convirtieron en finos copos de nieve que aterrizaron sobre el tejado.


End file.
